Bewitching the Blond
by butterfly1974
Summary: Sasuke is a powerful warlock. Naruto is a young man who is new in town. Could he be the one to fill the hole in Sasuke's heart? And what of Naruto's legacy? But nothing will be easy for the young warlock, cause evil wants Naruto, too. Yaoi.Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author Note: **This story has been look at by my unofficial beta and I really appreciate her looking this over for me. This story will contain Yaoi, which means boyxboy, so if you don't like please don't read. Also this story will contain some supernatural stuff, example: witches and warlocks. It will also contain some angst and of course a lemon or two. This story is a Sasuke and Naruto story with Sasuke being the seme. So on with the story:

**Bewitching the Blond**

**Chapter One**

**The Prophesy…revealed**

Journal of Kyo Uchiha, 1692

…_Thou wish and ponder, oh yea, dark witch. For thou heart to be filled…fear not for thou will have a fair angel with eyes of blue. But beware… ye young witch for thou shall have darkness lurking to take thine fair angel away. Be vigilant and wary, be true and faithful for thou will have the power within the both of you to bring light into thou darkness. Trust thy family and friends for they will never lead thou astray. But above all else dark witch…be happy…_

Sasuke closes the journal quietly. Leaning back in his chair, he lets his dark eyes flutter close. After a few moments, he opens them back up and looks around the room. He is currently sitting in the family library…the light is soft, casting a warm and welcoming feeling. Glancing around at the many book cases which line the room, he decides that he has had enough and gets up to leave. Taking the old journal and putting it back in its place among the shelves, Sasuke quietly exits the room.

Closing the door behind him he makes his way down the long quiet hallway. Taking absent note of the family pictures that line the pale colored wall, Sasuke comes to an old mirror. Stopping to look at the face in it, Sasuke couldn't get over how pale and tired he was looking. Even though being pale is a given if your last name was Uchiha this was, in his mind, ridiculous. Taking note of the dark circles that surrounded his dark grey eyes…

"Note to self…get some sleep" muttered Sasuke. Leaving the unforgiving mirror, Sasuke made his way to the kitchen.

He took a deep breath as the scents of the kitchen came wafting to his nose; Sasuke let a small smile grace his features. The scents of jasmine and tea were the strongest but a subtle undertone of rose and sandalwood could also be smelled.

Stopping at the kitchen door, he took a moment to enjoy the scene in front of him. For, in the old but large kitchen was his brother…Itachi Uchiha. The kitchen was the place where his family always seemed to travel too; the place of eating and conversation…the place where dreams and love were freely discussed. But today the kitchen seemed a bit more active than it had normally been…at least in recent history.

For today his brother was making a special brew. Not tea…not a meal but a love potion. Sasuke gave a small smile at the serious look of concentration on his brother's face; as Itachi stirred a large black pot on the stove, while at the same time, he was also muttering a small incantation.

Sasuke wondered who he was making the potion for, but the need to have something to drink overran the urge to interrupt his brother. So, taking the necessary steps into the kitchen, Sasuke maneuvered around the large kitchen table and his brother who continued to stir. Grabbing the kettle that was still on the stove, Sasuke was happy to see that it was still hot enough to brew himself some tea. Going over to the cupboard that held the tea cups, Sasuke grabbed one; after setting it on the counter, he went over to the container that held his favorite tea…oolong.

With that done…Sasuke dropped the tea bag into the cup and poured the water into it…

After putting the kettle back on the stove, Sasuke took the cup and sat down at the table. The old kitchen table was one of his favorite pieces of furniture. It was large and made of oak…the darn table could hold 10 people if needed. The construction was simple, but the memories were complicated. The old table was made about a hundred years ago and it gave an inviting feel…to the large kitchen.

Taking the tea bag out of the cup, Sasuke waited for his brother to be done.

About five minutes later…

Itachi stopped stirring and began ladling the finished potion into small glass containers. When about ten of the containers were filled and the lids put on…Itachi got some tea and sat down in the chair across from Sasuke.

"So little brother…did Kyo's Journal give you any more information…that was any different from the last 100 times you read it?" asked Itachi with a small smile.

Sasuke fought to roll his eyes at his brother…so instead of doing such an un-Uchiha thing…he grabbed his tea cup and took a sip.

"No, but that isn't the point…I just…" Sasuke let the sentence die. Itachi nodded his head and took a small drink of his tea.

"The journal is old, Sasuke, and that part was written just days before our relative…was judged by the witch trials…I think it may have been the musings of a sad and scared man" said Itachi.

Sasuke sat back in his chair.

"You don't understand…I feel pulled to the prophesy that is in the journal…'my heart longs to be filled'…" Sasuke muttered softly.

Itachi looked at his younger brother and shook his head. Taking a look at his cup Itachi realized it was empty and with a soft sigh; he stood up and made himself another cup.

"I understand that you are lonely, but hoping that a prophesy comes true…well little brother it does you no good…no good at all" Itachi said as he sat down again.

Sasuke looked at his brother.

"Like I don't know that…but, well, never mind…so who are you making the love potion for? And are you going to sell some of it at the shop?" Sasuke asked, as he abruptly changed the subject.

Itachi raised an eyebrow but let the conversation change happen.

"Yeah…I plan to sell some of it, but it was Shikamaru who asked me to make him some in the first place…that man, for a genius and a really good warlock, can't make a love potion to save his life…he calls it a 'troublesome' endeavor" smiled Itachi as he blew his tea to cool it down a bit.

Sasuke smiled at Itachi…he can't help but agree with his brother. The Nara family is a family of really good witches, but the simple spells and potions seem to be beyond them.

"So who is he trying to get to love him? And he does remember that there has to be a little bit of love there for the potion to work correctly?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes…he does know but he just can't seem to get Choji to overcome his shyness and move their relationship on…it seems that Shikamaru is just getting a little desperate and well…as the saying goes…a bored Nara can conjure lots of troublesome 'trouble'" smiled Itachi.

"Oh, yeah that is right…remember when Shikamaru's cousin was bored with the sunshine and he got in his head to make rain…then it rained for 25 days straight…I thought Shikamaru was going to kill his cousin!" laughed Sasuke.

"Yeah, did anyone ever figure out why he was bored with the sunshine?" asked Itachi with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"He said something about…it being too troublesome to remember his sun block" said Sasuke.

Itachi just nodded his head. It was expected that someone from the Nara family would find something troublesome about something, and that usually led to one of them making trouble for everyone else.

The brothers sat quietly for a time, just enjoying each other's company; that is, until the grandfather clock in the living room struck the time as 11:00.

Itachi got up and grabbed his and Sasuke's tea cups; after putting them in the sink, he turned to his brother.

"Are you going to bed now…Sasuke? I have a couple more things to do before I can get in the bed for tonight…" said Itachi as he turned back to clean up the cups and pot he had used for the love potion.

Sasuke watched his brother for a few moments and then he got up to help him. Making quick work of the few things that needed to be tidy…

"Yeah I guess I will go to bed…now. See you in the morning Itachi" said Sasuke as he made his way to the stairs at the end of the hall.

"Night…Sasuke" called Itachi.

Sasuke climbed the stairs, then made his way down the hall to his room. After switching on the light, he began to fold some of the clothes that needed to be put away in his dresser. Sitting on his bed while he folded them, Sasuke took notice of his room. It was painted in cream and the crown molding was original to the house; the molding was dark walnut and simply made. The floor was wood, and stained dark to match the crown. On one wall was a beautiful old fireplace, there was stone surrounding it and an old mantle, which was original to the house. The room also consisted of a couple of comfy chairs done in black leather. But Sasuke's favorite piece of furniture was the bed; it was an old four-poster, upholstered bed made of dark cherry, and on the bed was a white down comforter with black barricade on it with sheets of white silk…it truly was his favorite place to be.

"Now all I have to do is to find someone to sleep in the bed with me…someone who will be there for a lifetime" muttered Sasuke as he finished his folding.

Getting up, Sasuke proceeded in getting his sleeping clothes on and then he pulled back the covers to lay underneath them. Pulling the covers up, Sasuke started thinking about the journal…

"Maybe I will have my heart filled…oh well, one could hope" muttered Sasuke as his eyes shut close for the evening.

A small car pulled up to an old house and all of a sudden, the door to the car was thrown open as a petite blond man bounced out of it. After closing the car door, the blond made his way up to the porch and with a key he produced from his pocket he opened the door. Taking a look at all the sheet covered furniture; the blond started uncovering all the furniture.

Humming a happy little tune the blond man began giving the old house a lived in feel.

A shadow comes up behind the blond and waits to be acknowledged. Finally the blond turns around…

"Hey Ino…what's up?" asked the blond as he opens the windows in the living room.

The woman named Ino looks fondly at her friend.

"Not much Naruto…I just came over to see if you needed any help…" asked Ino with a bright smile. You would have thought the two were twins except…

When you look at Naruto you would see blond hair that rivaled the sun in its intensity; whereas Ino's hair was light like pale butter. Naruto's eyes were an endless blue like the ocean and Ino's were the color of cornflowers. Naruto was short for a man, standing only 5'5, and Ino was medium height for a woman, standing 5'7…which she consistently teased Naruto for…

Ino was pale and Naruto was forever tanned. Naruto has six scars on his face and Ino's was scar free.

Naruto and Ino have been friends since their high school days; and it was Ino who wanted Naruto to move to the same town that she currently lived in…

So Naruto moved to Hollowstown, MA. It is a quiet town that currently was starting to feel the chill of autumn in the air. The trees were changing into vibrant colors of red, orange and gold. The wind was crisp but not too much.

It was a typical small town with tiny shops that lined the street; all sorts of fair could be bought from fresh farmer's market, vegetables and fruit to the more elaborate stuff made from fresh herbal ingredients. A sort of fairy tale place, truth be told…it was the actual sweet innocence that made Naruto move here…even though having a friend here already helped.

Naruto bought a lovely old home that had three bedrooms and all the amenities. The color of the house was a soft blue with a great front porch. Inside it needed a lot of TLC but the smaller blond was looking forward to it.

Ino smiled as her friend's faraway glaze.

"Naruto…when do you plan on opening your book store?" asked Ino. Naruto shook his head to clear it of the cobwebs and went over to open more windows in the living room.

"Well, the inventory should be arriving next week…so I really am going to need your help on getting the store all cleaned out…please" smiled Naruto as he removed more white sheets covering the furniture.

Ino rolled her eyes at her friends pleading.

"Yeah…Yeah…I don't mind helping…so where is the store at?" asked Ino as she picked up a box labeled 'kitchen stuff'.

"Well, it's by a shop called…Uchiha's Secret Treasure's…apparently is a store that sells homemade shampoo's and body stuff…pretty cool huh?" said Naruto as he ran a dusting rag over the uncovered furniture.

"Oh, the Uchiha place…yeah it really carries good stuff and they seem to know exactly what you need when you go in there…I love it, and the brothers who own the store are sssssooooo hot" exclaimed Ino.

Naruto rolled his eyes…

"Yeah, so what? I am just telling you where my store is…and you tell me about how hot my shop neighbor's are," coughed Naruto as he got a nose full of dust from the furniture.

Ino laughed at her friend's predicament. "I know that but I am giving some relevant information…everyone thinks that the Uchiha brothers are hot."

Naruto groaned. Really his friend never knows when to shut up.

"Okay enough of that… small town gossip…help me finish the living room and I will order us some pizza then I think I will call it a night" said Naruto.

"Sounds good to me" agreed Ino as she picked up a rag and began dusting.

The two friends finished about an hour later and after having some pizza, they parted ways. Naruto closed the door on his friends retreating figure, then he took a look around his new house and smiled.

"I think that this is going to be a great new beginning for me" muttered the satisfied man. Turning off the lights downstairs, Naruto made his way to his room on the second floor and began getting ready for bed. After getting into bed, Naruto made a mental list of all the things he needed to get from town tomorrow. Paint was foremost on his mind, and some various cleaning supplies.

With a sigh and a happy smile, Naruto nestled down into his covers and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a great day…yep a very great day…

Outside of the quiet house, a shadowy figure of a man could be seen. The moon illuminated the figure briefly, before clouds hid the man once more…

"So you are finally here…Naruto Uzumaki…I will be so glad to make your acquaintance…so very glad" whispered the figure into the cloud covered night.

In the Uchiha house, Sasuke and Itachi both find themselves awakened. Itachi gets up and makes his way in the quiet dark house to his brother's room. Opening the door, Itachi sees that his brother was awake…

"Did you feel it…Sasuke?" said Itachi as he came into the bedroom and sat on the bed beside his brother.

"Yeah…something is happening, but what could it be?" asked Sasuke as he sat up among his pillows.

"I think your wish is finally going to be coming true brother…but we will have to wait and see" said Itachi as he looked out Sasuke's bedroom window.

Sasuke followed his brother's gaze and his eyes widened in mild surprise.

"I thought tonight was supposed to be cloudless…who is trying to hide?" asked Sasuke.

"I think that whoever is hiding is very strong…you can feel whoever it is pulling the clouds…but I guess we are going to have to wait and see" said Itachi as he got up and made his way out of the bedroom. Sasuke sat in his bed looking out the window…

Breaking his thoughts came the ringing of the phone…Sasuke gave a grunt of irritation and leaned over to grab the phone and then he put it to his ear…

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"_Sasuke…I figured you would be up…I assume you felt i_t" asked the voice on the phone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes…

"Yeah Shika…we both felt it, and it truly was a big display of power…" said Sasuke as continued his gazing of the outside.

"_This is so troublesome…but whoever it is was definitely trying to hide something…" _said Shika.

"It looks as though someone new has come but as Itachi said we will have to wait and see" said Sasuke as he leaned back on his pillow some more.

"_Well, I will keep an eye out…and I will talk to you tomorrow…bye"_ said Shika.

"Yeah, bye…Shika" said Sasuke as he hung up the phone and nestled back down.

"So much for the quiet" muttered Sasuke as he closed his eyes.

**TBC**

**Author Note**: I hope that you have enjoyed the first chapter in my Halloween fiction. **And if my unofficial beta would like to be named please tell me because I would love to give credit where credit is due. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto.

Author Note: Welcome to chapter two. Alright I think I should take a little time to explain about why I do three (…) dots after certain sentences. I call them my extended breathe breaks, I know that commas are a breathe break but when I want it a little longer of a break then I do them. I know that is a little annoying but I tend to write like I talk. I know that is strange but this is the first story that I have written in third person. I tend to write in first person or what I call 'interview' style. So to have those 'breath breaks' corrected I will have my darling beta fix them. Now on warnings: This story contains Yaoi in this story it will be Sasuke and Naruto, with Sasuke as the seme. Also this story will have a lemon in it (that's why the rating is M). There will also be angst but I promise there will be a happy ending. Now enough of my crap, let's start the story:

**Thank you to my beta: blacksinger**

Bewitching the Blond

Chapter Two

The Prophesy…meeting and stones

The sun peaks into a quiet bedroom and slowly makes its way into the eyes of the person sleeping. The sun is persistent in making the person wake up; so with steady rays the sun does its job. A groan came be heard from underneath covers.

"I'm up! Damn it! Can't a person sleep in around here?" growled the bundle under the covers. Finally the person has had enough and throws the covers back in frustration. A blond haired man gets up slowly and makes his way to the window to yell at the intrusive sun.

"Alright sun you have beaten me, Naruto Uzumaki, I am officially up" said Naruto. The young man laughed lightly at his stupidity. Walking away from the window, Naruto made his way down stairs to the kitchen. For the only thing that would make him truly awake is the wonderful brew known as coffee. Yes, Naruto lived on the stuff and if he didn't get his four cups a day then you can be sure that the apocalypse was coming.

Naruto turned on the light in the now brightly painted white and blue kitchen. Humming happily to himself, Naruto started the coffee. Once that was done, the blond made his way to the porch to get his newspaper; bringing the paper inside he tore through it to find his very first advertisement.

"Ah, there it is" exclaimed the blond. Giving it a read through, Naruto was satisfied with all the information in it. And this is what he read:

Uzamaki Bookstore…………………..Grand Opening today!

_Books of all types from old hard to finds to brand new from the publisher; the store is located by_ Uchiha's secret Treasures. _Come in today and receive a 25% discount on any merchandise in the store. Open today starting a 9:00_

"That is so cool; my very first advertisement in the newspaper and it also says…Oh Wait! I am not supposed to open until tomorrow" yelled Naruto. Running through the house, Naruto glances at the time and it proclaims it's time to be 8:45.

Naruto ran upstairs mentally congratulating himself for taking a shower last night. He stopped running at his closet and grabbed the first thing out of it. Happy to see that it was one of his favorite outfits; Naruto threw them on. It was a pair of dark blue jeans that really made his ass look great or that is what his friend Ino said and a black t-shirt that molded to his skin in a way that made him look really hot.

Running into the bathroom, Naruto brushed his teeth and washed his face; after that was done he threw on some of his favorite cologne. It was a brand that Ino got from that store called Uchiha's Secret Treasures and it smelled citrusy; the brand reminded him of happy sunny days. After his toiletries were finished he ran back into his bed room and grabbed his tennis shoes with his socks.

Not taking the time to sit down properly, Naruto ran back down stairs and made his way to the kitchen; after grabbing a bagel, he finally stood still long enough to put his shoes and socks on. Realizing time was ticking, Naruto grabbed his wallet and keys then ran to his car.

Looking at the car clock, he saw that it was 8:52.

"Damn…it takes me ten minutes to get there…oh, well" grumbled Naruto as he drove off toward his store.

"Sasuke, go on and put the open sign up" said Itachi as he finished putting some new merchandise up on the top shelf. Sasuke looked at his brother on the ladder and nodded. As Sasuke turned around and made his way to the front door he heard a loud crack. Quickly he turned and then he saw his brother's ladder give way.

Then in a heartbeat, Sasuke yelled "STOP!"

And everything stopped, his brother was frozen in mid fall and the ladder which was going the opposite way stopped its decent. The glass ware that his brother was holding was suspended in mid air. Sasuke sucked in a deep breath and made his way to his brother.

"Sasuke…hurry your ass so that I can get down" grumbled his brother. Said brother rolled his eyes, then he reached down and straightened the old ladder back into place. After grabbing the glass jars from the air, Sasuke turned to his brother and moved him while he was suspended to where Itachi's feet touched the ladder.

Sasuke took a quick look around and made sure that nothing else would fall then he released the spell.

"Release!" said Sasuke.

With the spell released Itachi's feet gracefully touched the ladder. When his feet were secure on the ladder Itachi got down and continued putting up the rest of the merchandise. Sasuke shook his head at how undisturbed his brother was so instead of dwelling on how much of a cool customer his brother was he went and put the open sign up on the door.

As he was doing the sign, Sasuke noticed a blond man running down the sidewalk. Seeing this petite blond man made Sasuke a bit curious so he opened the door and poked his head out. The blond man ran past the Uchiha's store but then he came to an abrupt stop in front of the store beside Sasuke's. Sasuke looked on with slight amusement as the young man fumbled to get his keys out of his pocket.

And the one thing that crossed Sasuke's mind was 'adorable'.

Finally the blond gets the door to open and then he walks in; Sasuke realizing that he was wasting time turned around and closed the shop door.

Itachi looked at his brother and noted is bemused expression.

"Sasuke…what is up? You seem almost amused" smirked Itachi as he gathered some lavender and lilac from the shelves.

Sasuke looked at his brother in consideration.

"Well, I just saw something that sort of amused me to be honest…there was this guy who ran up the sidewalk and ran to the shop beside us Uzamaki Books" said Sasuke.

Itachi looked at Sasuke with a small smile.

"That's must have been Naruto the owner" stated Itachi as he went over to a display that held many different types of crystals. He started grabbing a couple of different stones then he went over to Sasuke and handed the stones to his little brother.

Sasuke looked at them and then he smiled.

"A citrine, blue fluorite and mangano calcite these stones are perfect for a young cute blond who is starting his own business" said Itachi.

Sasuke nodded to his brother and then left the store. Going over to the new bookstore, Sasuke found the door was open so he went inside. Taking a look at all the books neatly organized, Sasuke smiled a little at how almost homey the store felt like he could curl up on one of the comfortable chairs and read a delightful story of days gone by.

Shaking his head from his musings, Sasuke looked for the blond man. Finally after a few moments he saw the man whose name he learned was Naruto stocking shelves with what looked like old ancient books.

"Good morning" said Sasuke to the figure.

Startled Naruto turned then smiled at what he thought was his first customer. Putting the old book in his hand down, Naruto went over to the dark haired man. Wiping his hands off on his jeans, Naruto put out his hand; Sasuke looked at the younger man and then he clasped the hand in a firm shake.

Both of the men looked at each other, neither wanted to break the touch because it felt as though a small electric current ran through the both of them; it was intoxicating and exhilarating. When they realized that they hadn't let go of each other, they quickly untangled their hands.

Dark eyes stared at light eyes, both sets of eyes were unwilling to break the stare. Moments passed as two souls got acquainted but as all things reality came crashing back and the two jumped away from each other.

"Oh, I am sorry sir…can I help you?" said the embarrassed blond.

Sasuke shook his head to clear it from the overwhelming emotions stirring in his soul.

"No, I came here to introduce myself, my name is Sasuke Uchiha and with the help of my brother we run the store next to you" said Sasuke.

A smile formed on the blonde's face, Sasuke's breath hitched in his lungs for he had never seen a smile so beautiful or as innocent as Naruto's smile.

"Well, it nice to meet you, my name is Naruto Uzamaki and thank you for being my first customer" said Naruto with a smile.

Sasuke pulled air back into his lungs and attempted to breathe normally. Giving Naruto a small smile, Sasuke began speaking…

"Well, I thought to bring some things that would help bring your store success…so I brought over some stones…I brought citrine that is said to be a bringer of wealth, blue fluorite which is said to straighten out thoughts and increase your ability to concentrate…it is also used for inner peace and the last one I brought is mangano calcite which acts like a blanket of love that will surround protect and keep you from harm" Sasuke explained as he put the various stones in Naruto's small hand.

Naruto looked at him and for a moment seemed at a loss for words.

"Thank you…I have never…this is lovely" Naruto stuttered with a slight blush.

"With the stone citrine…put it in your cash register and that stone will fulfill its mission as the 'bringer of wealth'…and…oh wait…here is some leather string for you to put the last two stones on…do you see the holes in them?" Sasuke said as he pulled a leather cord out of his pocket and gave it to Naruto.

Not pondering too long on where the cord came from for he figured his brother had put it in his pocket, Sasuke watched as Naruto strung the stones and then tied the cord around his neck.

"How do they look?" asked Naruto coyly. Sasuke could see a slight blush work up Naruto's face and he couldn't help but wonder where the blush had started. Realizing that Naruto was waiting for a response…

"I think that they look very nice" said Sasuke. The two men stared at each other for a few more moments but there staring was broken by the ringing of the front door bell that indicates someone has entered the store.

Sasuke stepped away from Naruto and turned to leave the store.

"Hey Sasuke thank you…and maybe I will see yeah later?" questioned Naruto with a bit of hope mixed in. Sasuke shook his head in the affirmative and left the store.

Sasuke opened the door to his store and went in after seeing Itachi and his friend Shikamaru grinning at him like doped up chestier cats. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Sasuke walked past them and began unloading more merchandise.

But the two men were not going to let Sasuke get off that easy.

"So Sasuke…how is that new store…"drawled Shika as he picked up a small vial with some sort pinkish liquid inside.

"The store is very nice…it has a homey feel to it" said Sasuke as he bent to grab some fallen rosemary.

"Now Sasuke I was not asking about the store…I was asking about the store owner…Naruto" drawled Shikamaru.

Itachi watched his brother's reaction and gave a small smile.

"You can't fool us brother we can see that you are interested" said Itachi as he gave Shika three more vials of the pink stuff.

"Yeah Sasuke we can definitely say that this is the most interested in anything we have seen you since you found that family journal of yours" said a bored Shikamaru.

"Well, I am so glad that I am entertainment for the both of you…_jerks!_" whined Sasuke. He decided that he had enough of his stupid brother and his dumb ass friend, so Sasuke walked away toward the back of the store to the storage area.

"Bye little brother…you can only hide for so long" smirked Itachi. The noise which followed Sasuke was the sound of laughter.

Elsewhere in town

"Do you think that this will work?" asked a small blond female.

The person who was asked the question looked up at the female and smiled.

"Yes, my dear…this curse will work wonders for our little Naruto…and when we finally have him so destroyed that he will be crying for someone to save him and that will be me" said the man.

The small female nodded and gave a small smile.

"So you did exactly as I asked right? You put the pouch in between his mattress right…placement is essential" said that man.

"Yes…it was done exactly as you told me to do" said the blond woman.

The man smiled.

"Well, then you can go and _have a good day_…_my dear_" said the man to the blond woman.

The woman smiled and took her leave of the man. As she left the man stood up from the chair he had been sitting on and went over to the nearest window. Looking out the window, the man noticed that Itachi and Shikamaru were in the Uchiha's store talking. As he watched out his window, he noticed that he couldn't see Sasuke and that he also couldn't see into Naruto's store. Sighing in slight frustration, the man watched as the blond woman left.

"I hope that you did as you were told…_Ino_…for I will kill you if you lie or betray me" muttered the man.

TBC

Author Note: Thank you for reading and thank you to my beta blacksinger. Also I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and read my story…you are the reason that I enjoy writing so much.


End file.
